Love Is In The Air
by Crystie
Summary: Summary...umm...na jaane kya kahu...sab toh stry ke andar h...so to knw...plzzz check it out!


**Heyy guyzzzzz! How r u all? I bet all r as before…first class fantastic nd all** **… So this stry is for my Golu…Cute Diksha or simply Diksha…is the name which u guyzz knw her…so this is fr her…as she asked fr one….nd ya I m posting this before my other stories as she has been asking fr it since past 3 months! Or almost 3…nd I have always delayed it….due to some solid reasons of course…bt nw I didn't have any so…Golu here's ur stry…** **Do read all of u plzzzzz….nd ya mujhe eet pathharon se na maarna…kyuki baaki stories raste mein h…aa rahi hongi bas mere xamzz k baad…** **…well nd ya last ka AN plzz read karna zarur….ok so lets have a glance at my stupidity;););)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Are you out of ur mind?!"…** shouted a girl from inside the changing room **….**

" **Areyyy but u gotta wear this only for the play yaar"….** her friend replied from outside **….**

 **The girl stormed out of the dressing room with a black strapless, low-back cocktail dress in her hand….she threw it on the chair beside her and stomped her foot on the ground glaring at her friend….**

 **Girl 1:** What sort of a play is this huh? Which enforces someone to wear something he or she doesn't even want to look at?!

 **Girl 2:** But what else can we do yaar? We are ought to follow what is told to us..

 **Girl 1(murmuring to herself):** 'Ought to follow'…Huh! My foot! I am NOT gonna wear this and thts final! For this if he replaces me…thts ok!

 **Girl 2:** Arey par Diksha yaar…plzzz yaaar stop….dekh agar tu mana kar degi toh Sharad Sir mujhe khaa jayenge….plzz yaar mana na kar…plzzz…

 **Diksha:** Diya….wo Tujhe khayenge na? Tu deal kar….maine jo keh diya so keh diya…ab aage tu jaane aur tere wo Sharad Sir…byyeee…

 **Diksha marched out of the room….leaving poor Diya alone thinking what to do nw…**

 **Diya(thinking):** Abey yaar! Isne toh saaf mana kar diya….ab mera kya hoga? Itni saari ladkiyan dikhayi thi…tab bhi sab mein se yehi pasand aayi sir ko uss role ke liye….chalo Diksha thik h…she is tall beautiful nd smart…absolutely perfect for the role….par iss garam mizaz ki ladki ko hi select karna zaruri tha kya? Uff ab mai kya karu? Diksha bhi kamala h musibat ke samay apni bestie ko chodhkar chali gayi…aur iss dress mein burai hi kya h? Kam se kam uske rozana ke Denim shirt aur Faded jeans se toh better hi h….Soch Diya soch….ab sir ko kya bolegi?

 **Thinking all this…she also went out leaving the dress there as it is on the chair….suddenly a guy who was constantly listening to their convo….bt didn't say anything…came inside the room…took the dress nd had a look at it…nd thought…**

 **Guy:** She would look stunning in this….well nw its MY duty to pacify her for this…..lets get to it thn…

 **He smiled and went out leaving the dress behind….[Arey yaar sab aakar jaate jaa rahe ho…koi bechare dress ke bare mein toh socho…kabse lawaris pada h…:p]**

 **.**

 **On the other hand Diya was trying to calm their director down…who was agitated on listening to Diksha's rejecting the offer…**

 **Sharad Sir:** What is this Diya? I told you na….tht I WANT tht girl only for the role….no matter WHAT MAY COME!

 **Diya:** But Sir I tried my level best to pacify her…but Sir she somehow didn't like the dress she is about to wear if she takes up the role…

 **Sharad Sir:** That's not My headache…do u get it?! I want her to agree for this and thts final! Ab aage tum jaano…I just want her yes…nd nw its up to u hw u make fr it…

 **Saying this Sharad Sir went away from there to the others members of the Dramatisation….nd Diya was again left…helpless…**

 **Diya:** Har koi…har koi mujhse yehi keh raha h its ur headache its ur headache….aage ab tum jaano…its our final decision nd thts it…ufff! Y don't they think ki how the hell would I be able to do everything if everyone I meet just say…ohh…thts nt OUR work! Damn it!

 **Just then the guy who was listening to their convo came there…to talk to her…**

 **Guy:** Hey Diya…whats up?

 **Diya:** Hii…yaar nothing just thinking of ways to get out of this hell….

 **Guy:** Well if u want I can show u the direction towards the exit of this hell…

 **Diya:** Really?! Bt how?

 **Guy:** U don't need to worry about it…u just go nd tell Sharad Sir tht the work is done..

 **Diya:** But u sure na tht everything would be fyn? I mn like …..Exactly how it should be?

 **Guy:** I said na….no worries….u just do what I told u…

 **She went over to Sharad Sir…nd said quite confidently…**

 **Diya:** Sir u dnt worry….everything would b exactly the way u want it to be…Diksha will surely agree fr this….despite of nt liking it…she would definitely wear that dress…

 **Sharad Sir:** Well….nw am I allowed to ask u the reason behind so much of confidence?

 **Diya looked over at the guy who was standing nearby….nd he assured her wid eyes…so Diya took a sigh of relief nd went on…**

 **Diya:** Well Sir….everything in this world doesn't need a reason…..some are just based on faith….i knw Diksha very well…nd I knw she wont let me…or anyone who trust her…down..

 **Diya said this wid soo much of confidence tht Sharad Sir was bound to believe her….even though he already knew tht Diya was a Very sincere nd intelligent student nd would give her level best to every task she has been relied upon for….**

 **Sharad Sir:** Ok Diya…I trust u…go for it…

 **Diya went to the guy…**

 **Guy:** Kya baat h haan? Itnaaa confidence…nt bad ;)

 **Diya:** Thanx yaar…. Nd Maine sab keh to diya h…par ab tum karoge kya?

 **Guy:** Wo ab tum mujhpar hi chodh do….i will handle her….

 **Diya:** Ok thn all the best… **(nd she gave her a thumbs up)**

 **Guy:** Thanx…well she needs it more than I do…ok bbyee see ya soon wid her consent…

 **He was gng whn Diya stopped him saying…**

 **Diya:** Dushyant..

 **Dushyant(turned):** Haan bolo..

 **Diya:** I knw tum job hi karoge thik hi karoge…bt still wo mere sabse close h nd she is very sensitive frm inside…though she looks so rough nd tough…so job hi karo zara iss baat ko dhyaan mein rakhte hue karna ki….jo bhi ho…she doesn't gets hurt…hmm?

 **Dushyant:** Diya uski jitni chinta tumhe h utni hi mujhe bhi h….u just sit back and chillax yaar…I will handle everything….smoothly…

 **Saying this he went frm there…nd Diya also relaxed a bit nd started arranging for other props fr the play…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diksha was found exactly where she is always expected to….in the Library…engrossed in a book…whose naam was nt tht clear bt still Dushyant deciphered it as..."The Brief History Of Rajputana"…**

 **Dushyant:** History? She really needs to consult a psychologist…

 **With this he went inside took a book frm a shelf without luking at it…nd sat beside her…**

 **Dushyant(coughed):** Uhu Uhu…

 **Diksha didn't pay attention to him…he coughed even louder..**

 **Dushyant(louder):** UHU UHU..

 **This time she said…**

 **Diksha:** Khaasi ho rahi h toh jaake paani piyo na…kya budhdho ki tarah…uhu uhu kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** No I was just clearing my throat..

 **Diksha:** Kyu? Kis flop music director ne tumhe gaana gaane bulaya h?

 **Dushyant:** Tum koi baat seedhe muh nhi kar sakti kya?

 **Diksha:** Mera muh toh seedha hi h…waise…wat r U doing here?

 **Dushyant:** Mujra kar raha hoon...wanna join?

 **Diksha:** Well I meant….ki…ur fav haunts r like Basketball court…football court…or the gym…bt Library is certainly NOT ur type of place..

 **Dushyant:** Well…cant u see…I m RESEARCHING…

 **Diksha:** And u r researching frm a COOK-BOOK?

 **Now for the very first time he Actually had a look at the book he was supposed to b reading…My Gods! Hw embarrassed he felt at tht time!**

 **Dushyant:** Ya wo galati se yeh utha li…actually I wanted to have Science one…

 **Diksha:** Well u even nw have a Science one…a HOME Science one…isn't it?

 **Dushyant:** Thanx fr reminding me how much I hate Science….grrrr…

 **He went and took one Science book…about stars and constellations….nd came and sat where he was sitting before…**

 **She was actually reading and he was just pretending to…he just thn said to her…**

 **Dushyant:** Kuch baat karni thi tumse…

 **Diksha:** Haan bolo….

 **Dushyant:** Yaha nhi….side mein aao…

 **Diksha:** Is it important?

 **Dushyant:** Well fr u it…..IS

 **Diksha reluctantly followed him out of the library…to a corner….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On the other hand….Diya was getting restless…walking up nd down the rehearsal hall…even Sharad Sir was nw getting annoyed….bt Diya kept on calming him…then suddenly they heard sound of approaching footsteps….tapping of heels…nd then they saw something tht would become a nice topic to debate among themselves…fr all thos who were present in the hall at tht time…..Diya was the most surprised of all…bt she saw over the approaching person's shoulder…it was no other than Dushyant…who gave her a wink…as if saying….."See…I told ya"**

 **Diksha….claded in the Black Cocktail dress…..came nd stood in front of her nd Sharad Sir…and said in a business-like tone…**

 **Diksha:** Thank You Sir for considering me for this role…. I promise I won't disappoint you…nd so now… **(turning to Diya whose jaw was hanging)…** may I have my lines plzz?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arey arey ruko…..jab itna door aa hi gaye ho…toh thoda aur kasht de lo meri bakwaas sunke…hehehehe…so nw aakhir aisa kya kaha hamare Dushu jee ne…ki hamari tough girl Diksha…who is known for being adamant at her decisions…itniiii aasaani se maan gayi…wo bhi uss role ke liye…..jiske bare mein wo thodi der pehle baat tak nhi karna chahti thi?**

 **Guess karo guess karo…inni asaani se nhi manne waali….Diksha thodi hi na hoon main? Hehehe…well meri Golu…do tell me haan was it worth the wait u had to? Nd others meri Aru nd my Pinku….tum dono bhi review karna haan…kahi pata chale dusri stories updt nhi kit oh gusse mein aake isse apne review se vanchit rakha…:p….and aur sabhi mere pyaare pyaare…raj dulaare saathiyon…aap log bhi apna yogdaan dijiyega iss stry ko safal banana mein ;););)…**

 **PS: My other stories are on board…will reach the destination soon ;););)**

 **Well guyzzz ab leti hoon aap sabse vida….will b back wid other stories….loaded wid lots of masti nd hungama…tab tak k liye…**

 **Keep guessing….keep reviewing…**

 **Luv ya loaaddzzz nd loaaddzzz nd loaadzzzz**

 **Tckr:*:*:*…bathe in the shower of blessings…;);)**

 **Urs Shefu aka Sheffi:*:***


End file.
